


The Blue Bird Flies

by ofriviq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Cedric Diggory Lives, Coming of Age, Death Eater Trials, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Rewrite, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofriviq/pseuds/ofriviq
Summary: My name is Penelope Bluebird. I'm a sixth year student at Hogwarts. My life is in shambles and there's no one I can trust. My father was just elected Minister of Magic, and something bad's happening at Hogwarts. And though I wish I could tell him there is a part of me that fears that he's behind it.☾☼☽After her father is just elected Minister for Magic, Penelope Bluebird returns for her sixth year at Hogwarts. But the school appears to be fraying at the seems as whispers about the rise of the Death Eaters in response to the pending trials slip through the cracks...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	The Blue Bird Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to this... shitshow?
> 
> Please check out [THIS CARRD](https://thebluebirdflies.carrd.co/#)  
> There is literally everything you need to know before reading and I do suggest you actually read it. There are a lot of major canon divergencies in this, so reading that Carrd will only make things easier for you! Plus, I spent like three days on it and it looks good, so yeah.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading! I hope you enjoy and that you will see this story through! I'm super excited to start posting.

“Sorry, is this seat taken?”

Penelope looked up from her book. In the doorway to her comportment stood a small boy with glasses. A first year student, she thought, just like she was.

“It isn’t,” she said, looking back at her book. It was just something random she had plucked off her mother’s bookshelf. Though she had read almost 10 chapters, Penelope didn’t understand the plot of the book yet. If her brother knew that he would most likely tease her for it. Luckily, Jonas wanted nothing to do with his little sister. As a fourth year student, he’d much rather sit with his friends and talk to…  _ girls.  _

The boy sat down, and Penelope couldn’t help glancing up at him.

“Is your hair always that frizzy and messy?” said the boy suddenly.

“Excuse me?” Penelope sneered, sitting up straighter. 

“Ma’s a hairdresser, she’d faint at the sight of that!”

“ _ That _ ?” Penelope closed her book and threw it on the small table in the middle of the compartment. She turned away from the boy and crossed her arms to resolutely stare out the window.

Just then the Hogwarts Express entereted a tunnel and Penelope caught a glimps of herself in the polished glass. Her hair was kind of a frizzy mess, but that was only because she had woken up late that morning. Still, the boy had no right to comment on it! He had the thinnest and lightest hair Penelope had ever seen, he had no idea what it was like to have curls that frizzed at the slightest of breezes. 

The two first years sat in silence for just about five minutes before the boy sighed and caved.

“Okay, I’m sorry. That was rude,” he said.

“Yes.” Penelope scoffed.

“I’m Oscar Johnson. I’m… Neither of my parents have magic.”

Penelope finally looked away from the window and stared at the boy. “Penelope Bluebird. I’m a pureblood. Are you… really a muggle-born?”

“Muggle! That’s the word I was looking for,” Oscar grinned.

“Are you? I’ve never met one before.”

“Guess I am. The letter and some woman named Sybill just showed up at my house one day and… yeah. Here we are I guess.” 

“Did you read up on wizard history, then? Did you go to Ollivander’s? Which house to you think the Sorting Hat will put you in?!” Penelope was on the edge of her seat, excitement brightening up her features.

Muggle-borns was a particular interest of her father thus they were a popular discussion topic at home. Jonas thought it was annoying, and her mother, Mary, a popular author among wizards, thought it was too inappropriate to discuss with children present. Oscar was the first muggle-born Penelope had the fortune of meeting and she was not going to waste this opportunity. 

“I’ve never been one for reading. Guess I looked some things up but what’s school for if not learning? And yeah I went to Ollivander’s, Sybill took me. It was cool. All of Diagon Alley was cool.”

“And the sorting ceremony?” Penelope leaned forward slightly.

  
“You first,” Oscar said. His gaze flitted up and down and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt in a seemingly nervous way.

“Okay. So, obviously you don’t but I’m a  _ Bluebird.  _ Usually when you see a pureblood family, everyone in that family is from the same house, or maybe it’s between two. But my family have been sorted into all houses! So I honestly have no idea. My brother is a Hufflepuff, and so was my mother when she went to Hogwarts. My father was a Ravenclaw. I think he hopes I will be one too but I don’t think I care that much,” Penelope inhaled deeply. “That was a lot. Sorry. I talk a lot. Typical Gryffindor, I think.”

Oscar laughed, and Penelope soon joined in. The two continued talking, and Oscar admitted that he wants to be sorted into Hufflepuff. Penelope quickly latched onto it and crossed her fingers on them ending up there together.

Sadly, that would not be the case.

:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:• 

The Hogwarts Express finally came to a stop a few hours later, and excited students of all ages spilled onto the platform. The smoke spread over the concrete like a welcome mat and the still running coal engine drowned out the noise of shouting children.

Penelope spotted her brother and his group of friends the second she stepped off the train together with Oscar.

“Jonas! Hello! Jonas!” Penelope shouted, waving excitedly.

“Go with the other first years!” Jonas shouted back. “Come on, quickly!”

“See you later! We’re hoping for Hufflepuff!”

Jonas laughed dismissively and shouted “you’re a little shit; a Slytherin, Penny!”

Penelope stuck her tongue out at her brother before grabbing Oscar’s hand and pulling him along to join their year.

:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:• 

“Bluebird, Penelope!”

Penelope froze. Merlin’s beard, she was really being sorted, huh?

She was standing at the front of the Great Hall together with the rest of the first year students. Oscar was glued to her side, he had been since they left the train. Penelope assumed it was all a little much for a muggle-born.

“Fingers crossed for Hufflepuff,” Oscar whispered. Penelope only dared nod.

She stepped up to the stool and took a seat, eyes scanning the crowd for her brother. Once more, she found him easily, his long curls and gangly stature setting him apart slightly. Penelope sent him a small smile, and he responded with a thumbs up and a smile.

In all honesty, she had nothing to be scared of. Her family would be proud no matter what house she ended up in. She was very privileged to have that.

The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and–

“ _ Slytherin!” _


End file.
